


FMA Slash Drabbles

by penlex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drabble Collection, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Moving On, Requited Love, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four 100-word Fullmetal Alchemist slash drabbles: Based on Merit, Contrary, Storm, and First. And one song-fic type thing that is a total of 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underneath Your Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy/Ed fic to Shakira's Underneath Your Clothes.

**Underneath Your Clothes**

  
_An Endless Story_

Roy loved Ed’s ability to focus without distraction. The obvious focus was books. Among alchemy texts there were fantasies and mysteries, and Roy envied the imagination that Ed must have. Then there were people. When his brother spoke, there was nothing else.

When Roy touched him, the world could wait.

  
_A Man I Trust_

In Ed’s mind, there were three facets of him. There was his life; his living, breathing self, made of the elements and a soul. There were his fears and hopes; those things he’d never tell anyone, the secrets kept too deep inside for anyone to find except when he led the way. Then there was his body; the vulnerability that came with the haziness of pleasure, and freely giving himself up to the possibility of pain.

The Colonel owned his life, as his commanding officer. Mustang, as his friend, owned the secrets. And as a lover, Roy owned his body.

  
_My Territory_

Roy had always been very possessive of all the people in his life. He’d once been accused of treating his friends like objects he owned. He’d denied it on principal, but it was true. Roy’s people were _his_.

The outsiders gleefully swarmed when Roy’s jealousy became focused solely on Ed.

  
_All the Things I Deserve_

Everyone wondered what had happened when Ed arrived on time. He knocked lightly on the Colonel’s door, opening it just as courteously. There was no shouting.

Breda started the bet, saying Ed had messed up and was hoping the Colonel would go easy. Havoc bet Ed was sick. Fuery bet he was just trying to be nice. Falman bet Ed wanted something.

Ed exited Roy’s office quietly. He stopped at the door and turned back to salute with a grimace.

At home, Ed asked, “How did I do?”

“Good,” Roy answered, licking Ed’s throat. “But next time wear the uniform.”


	2. Based on Merit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee leaves Roy when he reveals a weakness.

**Based On Merit**

Kimblee had noticed Mustang’s alchemy first, then his title. _Major Flame_. Kimblee liked saying it. Depending on his mood, Mustang either flinched and got distant or grinned and got closer.

They killed together and slept together. It was Kimblee’s dream relationship, and Mustang didn’t complain. Kimblee doubted either of them ever had more fun in bed. If ever there was a spark, it was between the Crimson Alchemist and Major Flame.

But when the war was over and Mustang came to Kimblee for help with his guilt, Kimblee left him behind.

Kimblee chose his partners based on merit, not potential.


	3. Contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Kimblee really do love each other.

**Contrary**

Zolf J. Kimblee was a contrary man. He was contrary to the law, contrary to almost all morals, and otherwise contrary to general convention. Kimblee wore what he liked, said what he liked, killed what he liked.

Colonel Roy Mustang was rather contrary himself. He had a strong moral fiber, contrary to the military’s reputation for heartlessness. He liked men, contrary to which he was a womanizer.

The two becoming lovers was a contrary thing as well, betraying all expectations. More importantly, contrary to the popular belief, when one told the other he loved him, he was never telling lies.


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling is predictable.

**Storm**

Ling was like a tornado, an uncontrollable whirlwind of action and reaction and emotion, always surprising and fast and confusing. He suddenly appeared in Ed’s life the same way he suddenly appeared everywhere. He popped in, got what he wanted, popped out, only to be found again somewhere else.

So when Ed walked into his room one day to find Ling sitting cross-legged on his bed, he wasn’t all that surprised about it. And when Ed then found Ling in his pants, he wasn’t too stunned.

And when Ling was just gone, well, that wasn’t a great big shock either.


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy isn't bitter about Maes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite, I think. ^_^

**First**

Maes was Roy’s first love. They met in Academy, Maes 21 and Roy 19. They were roommates first. Then best friends. Then friends with benefits. Then Roy tripped up and fell head over heels.

Roy was Maes’s first true best friend. Maes cared for him fiercely, and wouldn’t trade that for anything. Roy was also Maes’s first gay lover. Maes liked that too.

Gracia was Maes’s first wife, Maes was her first husband, Elysia their first child.

Roy supposed he should be bitter or jealous, but Maes was the first to stick around for life after he left the bed.


End file.
